Never Enough Time
by Allieapplesauce
Summary: One moment Mulder turns up dead on the highway, the next he turns up alive. What is going on? What part do they play in this new charade?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The X-Files nor it's characters belong to me...blah, blah,

blah..

I wish they did, but they don't.

What happens when the person you've spent six years with suddenly

turns up dead on the highway? But what if you found out that it was

all part of the plan? And what if the person that you've spent six

years with suddenly turns up alive on the highway? And you're

realizing this is all part of the plan? And you know from experience

that all plans entail a certain motive. But what if you don't know

what that motive is? How do you stop it? What if you can't?

Never Enough

Time

Chapter 1. The Start

Route 1121, Virginia

10:56pm

They had the road to them selves that dark night. Scully was behind

the wheel and Mulder was asleep in the passenger seat.

This last case had drained him a lot. He'd suffered a minor

concussion, spent the night in the hospital; they'd been run off the

road twice, and Mulder had spent the night in a cave.

Not that Scully was faring much better. At least she'd indured a lot

less pain inflicted at her. But it was starting to take its toll on

her. She started to feel her eyes closing.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on hers, "I can drive for a while,

Scully, if you want to get some sleep."

She glanced at him, "no, that's all right, Mulder."

He nodded and leaned back against the seat. After a while, he sighed

and Scully glanced over at him, "are you okay, Mulder?" she asked

with concern.

"Actually, I am feeling a little queasy."

She slowed the car down and reached over to feel his head, "you feel

okay," she said, "should I stop?"

"No, that's okay," he replied.

Headlights appeared up a head. Three sets of them.

"I don't want you getting sick in the car, Mulder."

"Don't worry, I'll pick up the tab," he gave her a toothy grin,

"well, maybe you should pull over for a a few minutes after those

cars pass. It's probably just some unresolved motion sickness."

She gave him a sidelong glance but said nothing.

The cars passed and Scully slowed to a stop. Mulder got out and

stood on the side of the road.

Scully waited a few moments to give him some time. Then she started

to get out of the car. Mulder turned to her, about to say something,

when his attention was drawn to something on the other side of the

road. He started to walk over.

Scully glanced up the road in which they had come and saw three sets

of headlights approaching. She reached back into the car to turn on

the blinkers. The cars showed no sign of stopping, "Mulder," she

called, her instincts telling her that something was not right, "we

should get going."

"Just a minute, Scully."

"Mulder..."

The vehicles were about fifty feet away. Scully realized they were

the same one's that had passed them just a few minutes ago-two

trucks, one van.

"Mulder, watch out..." Scully warned.

She saw Mulder turn towards the vehicles, then they stopped.

Scully started forward, then one man jumped out of the truck.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, please stay back," he held her by the shoulder

and tried to steer her away.

"Mulder-"

"We didn't see him-"

"What?" she stopped, her eyes darting around. "Hey, I'm a-"

"You just get in your car and follow us to the hospital," he told

her, "really, we didn't see anyone."

He opened her door, quite literally pushed her in and closed it.

Then he sprinted for his own truck and they zoomed off.

She was out of the car and feeling light-headed. Everything was

moving like a blur around her. She ran over to the side of the road.

What happened? No sign of Mulder. She jumped back in the car and

barreled after the last vehicle, all of which were flying down the

road; the last vehicles backlights barely visible to her.

She didn't think they had hit him. In fact, she was more sure of it

as time went on. She pulled together all the details like she was

trained to do, and came out to the conclusion that this had all been

set up and that they were the targets; whether intentionally or by

chance, she wouldn't know till she got a better look at these people

to find out just exactly what the hell was going on.

Suddenly, a truck pulled into her lane. The same man who had put her

in the car, walked over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We took that man to the hospital. I came back because we lost

sight of your car behind us," he replied. Scully watched him

intently, "just go up the road and turn at the light. You can't miss

the hospital."

He turned and walked away, "wait a minute!" she called out. She

opened her door but the truck was already starting.

She started to follow, but soon lost sight. She turned around and

tried the hospital.

She went up to the front desk and asked the nurse, "Sir, excuse me."

She got his attention.

"Yes?" he blinked at her, "may I help you?"

"I think a man was emitted here-"

"What's his name?" the nurse asked.

"Fox Mulder, but-"

"Fox Mulder," he repeated, then began to sheath through a patient

logbook.

"But he may not be under that name-"

He interrupted her again, pausing in his search, "well, then what

name would he be listed under?"

"I don't know. He may be here under an assumed name or a John Doe-"

He searched through the list of John Doe's, then looked up, "no. No,

John Doe's today. When was he emitted?"

"Couldn't have been more than thirty minutes ago."

"So, thirty minutes? Let's see..." he looked again, "there's one,

Brian Franklin, mid-teens, brought in about twenty minutes ago-"

"No, mid-thirties." Scully interrupted.

"Sorry, that's the only one."

"Ok," she said, then gave him her business card. "Call me if anyone

fitting that description is brought in here." she said and walked

away.

*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X *x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

In the car, she stopped, "wait a minute," she cursed herself and

took out her cell-phone and called Mulder. She waited as it rang.

"I'm sorry, the cellular caller you are trying to reach can not be

connected. Please hang up again and try again or call your local

operator for assistance-"

Scully hung up mid-way through, then rested her head on the steering

wheel, "shit," she breathed, then sat back up and stared into the

parking lot. "Now what am I going to do?" she thought.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

The only thing left to do was head home and figure things out from

there. If anything was going to happen, if Mulder came back, her

place would be where he would come.

FBI Federal Building

Washington, D.C.

7:26am

She had waited up all night trying to contact him. Then next

morning, she went directly to Assistant Director Skinner.

"I've heard nothing new since you called last night," he said behind

his desk, "I want to know what the hell is going on, Agent Scully."

"I would like to know also, Sir," she replied, unable to sit any

longer. She wanted to get out there and look for him.

"Anything you can tell us about them so maybe we can get an ID."

"Well, I only saw one of them. He was about six foot two, fit,

beard, maybe around 30, early fourties. Strong," she recounted. "It

was dark."

Skinner nodded, taking notes. When he was done, he looked up, "why

don't you go home and get a few hours of sleep, Agent Scully. If you

are going to find him, you have to be on top of things."

Scully didn't argue with that. She just nodded and got up to leave.

At the door, Skinner called out, "Agent Scully?"

She turned.

"The changes are good that we will find him. And Mulder's going to

be ok. He's a strong person and knows what he is doing."

"Thank you," she replied and opened the door.

"And, Scully?" he called once again.

"yes?"

"We all want to find Agent Mulder."

Scully nodded again and walked out. She walked down the hall to the

elevator and went down to the office.

She sat down in Mulder's chair and covered her face in her hands.

Then she looked up and around the office. Finally, she just put her

head down on the table and that's where she fell asleep.

You come out of night

That's when the energy comes

And dark sides light

And the vampires roam

You strut your rasta wear

And you suicide poem

And a cross from the faith

That died before Jesus came

You're building a mystery

You live in a church

Where you sleep with voodoo dolls

And you won't give up the search

For the ghosts in the halls

You wear sandals in the snow

And a smile that won't wash away

Can you look out the window

Without your shadow getting in the way

You're so beautiful

With an edge and a charm

And so careful when I'm in your arms

'Cause you're working

Building a mystery

Holding on and holding it in

Yeah you're working

Building a mystery

And choosing so carefully

You woke up screaming aloud

A prayer from your secret god

You feed off our fears

And hold back your tears

Oh you give us a tantrum

And a know it all grin

Just when we need one

When the evenings thin

End Chapter 1. The Start


	2. Chapter 2

Never Enough Time

Chapter 2. Disappointments

Office, Basement

10:42am

The telephone woke her up a few hours later. "Hello?"

"Is Agent Mulder there?" a female voice asked.

"No, he's not. Who is this?"

"Janice Reuben. When he can, please tell him I said yes and thank

you for trying to help." The lady said.

Scully was too disoriented and didn't think to ask the lady any

thing more.

It was probably their next case Mulder was going to throw at her,

but Mulder wasn't here. Was he?

She sighed and looked at the things on his desk. She turned the

chair around and looked at all the photos and news clippings he had

started to put back up after the fire.

He had done his best to get all the case files back in order. He had

to duplicate each one from hard disk and memory.

There was a news clipping about Robert Patrick Modell, the mind

pusher who had targeted Mulder both times; before he was in the

hospital and after he had escaped.

Her eyes stopped on the biggest picture of all. It was was a large

poster with a spaceship in the sky and in big block letters

underneath were the words I WANT TO BELIEVE.

How much those words hid a secret meaning. They held their own

weight that no one else would recognize.

She knew the weight they carried on him and what it was like to be

so afraid of those four small but significant words.

I WANT TO BELIEVE.

She wanted to-she wanted to believe that what ever happened to

Mulder-he would be found, and a live.

Again, the telephone rang and she turned around in the chair,

"Scully."

"Agent Scully, I thought I would find you here," it was Skinner.

"Did you find anything, sir?" she sat forward.

"No, I haven't but it's only been a few hours. I thought I told you

to go home."

"I couldn't, Sir. There were a few things I had to do here, first."

She said, winding the phone cord around her fingers.

"Agent Scully, forget about any of the work you were doing. Just

concentrate on finding Agent Mulder, okay? He hasn't been missing a

day yet. We'll turn something up. It's an order, Agent Scully." He

told her, but his tone was softer than usual.

"I understand," she said and hung up.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Route 1121, Virginia

4:13pm

Later on she went out to the road where it happened, with an agent.

"They've already been out here looking for clues earlier today.

Hopefully they found something-or we find anything they missed,"

Agent Leon MacNeil surveyed the road.

Scully walked further up the road to where Mulder had first stood.

She bent down and scanned the ground, "did you find something?"

Agent MacNeil asked.

"No, we're not going to find anything either. I don't understand.

How could I have let this happen?"

She stood up and walked back to the car. Inside, agent MacNeil

turned to her, "this kind of thing-it happens so unexpectedly. It's

not your fault what happened. And I don't mean to be insensitive,

but Spooky had this coming to him for a long time."

Scully just looked at him with dagger eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry really, but-" he looked at her, "ok, you're not

that kind of a person...we'll just go?"

She turned away from him and stared out the window.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

FBI Federal Building

Washington, D.C.

11:56am

Emotionally, she was drained. Physically, she couldn't have more

excess energy. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, could not sit here

any longer as she listened to the debriefing on the case they had so

intently been trying to crack for the past eleven days.

Finally, the meeting was over. She almost flew out of the room. She

sagged against the cool surface of the FBI's wall and let out deep

breath's.

They were getting nowhere. Absolutely, totally, nowhere. Not one

shred of evidence or a single clue had been uncovered since eleven

days ago.

Eleven days ago in nine hours, she thought.

Please, God, where is he? I hold my faith in you, but where are you

when I need it most. Why do I have faith when anything I hold onto

is just taken away? What happened to Mulder? Where is he right now?

Please...

True, she had been missing longer than this when she was abducted by

Duane Barry over four years ago.

But Mulder knew more about my where abouts than I know about his. I

don't know anything.

She looked up and down the hall. The agents had cleared out-all

except Skinner. He stood by the door watching her. When he saw that

she noticed him, he walked over.

He laid his hand on her arm as a sympathizing gesture. "Agent

Scully, please go home and get some rest. I don't want to have to

worry for your safety, too."

"Eleven days, Sir, and absolutely nothing!" she whispered.

"I know, Agent Scully, it's puzzling."

She looked at him, "what do you mean? What's puzzling?"

He stared her in the eyes, "I mean that these leads are a bit few,

Agent Scully."

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna do something about that, sir." She

retorted, then turned on her heel and walked down the hall, ignoring

his calls.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Scully's home

12:41am

She walked into the apartment and slouched against the couch. She

covered her mouth to hold back a sob.

*ring*

Her eyes flew open and she let out a small cry of surprise.

Shaking all over, she reached for the phone by the corner of the

couch. She put it to her ear, "hello?"

End Chapter 2. Disappointments


	3. Chapter 3

Never Enough Time

Chapter 3. New Hope

"Scully?"

She sobbed again, "Mulder? Is that-is that you?"

"It's me, Scully." There was silence.

"Mulder? Where are you?"

"I need you to come get me, Scully," he said.

"Where? Where are you, Mulder?" she asked.

He didn't reply.

"Mulder? MULDER?" She said over and over.

Then she heard the dial tone. The call had been disconnected.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Oh, where of where can my baby be?

The law took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

We were out on a date in my Daddy's car

We hadn't driven very far.

There was a light straight ahead

The car was stalled, the engine was dead.

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right

I'll never forget the sound that night.

The screamin tires, the bustin glass

The painful scream that I heard last.

Oh, where of where can my baby be?

The law took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When I woke up the rain was pourin down

There were people standin all around.

Something warm goin through my eyes

But somehow I found my baby that night.

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,

'Hold me darling, just a little while.'

I held her close, I guess our last kiss

I found the love I knew I had missed.

But now she's gone even though I hold her tight

I lost my love...my life tonight.

Oh where oh where can my baby be?

The law took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I got to be good

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

She jumped, grabbed her keys from the side table and ran out to the

car.

There was only one place that she knew of, and that was to go back

to the spot where had disappeared.

She drove out there at breakneck speed. She was watching the road a

head for signs of any cars, behind as well.

She drove on. About another fourteen miles and she would be where

they had stopped.

As she drove, two cars passed, coming in the opposite direction.

Each time, she held her breath and slowed the car, but each one

passed.

She drove on.

Then, up ahead in the wash of her headlights appeared a person on

the side of the road.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Route 1121, Virginia

4:19am

She stopped and got out of the car. He looked up and walked towards

her.

oh, god...="" she thought as she watched him. He was hunched forward,

his clothes untucked, hanging limp and dirty. His skin was dark and

oily, his hair oily and hanging in his eyes.

She ran the last few feet over to him and hugged him tightly. He

smelled terrible, but it didn't bother her one bit.

He wrapped his arms around her and sagged against her. She pulled

away, "come on, Mulder," she said, helping him into the car.

She got in the other side and heard him sigh. He looked exhausted.

Even she now felt the weight of all the worry leaving and exhaustion

settling in.

And him-God-what he must feel like! He mustn't have had a moment's

rest, all they'd been through on their last case. And that hadn't

even been closed yet.

She sat there for a few moments watching him.

Now was not the time to ask him what happened.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," she stated.

He knew from the look he received from her eyes that she was taking

him and there was no talking her out of it.

What's it matter if I go to the hospital? he thought it's

practically my third home. Scully's and work being his second, both

were a toss up as to which he actually spent more.

She didn't go to the same hospital as before because, for some

reason, she didn't trust them. But Mulder looked like he wasn't in

any immediate danger so she took him to Trinity Hospital in

Washington, D.C.

He let himself be dragged through a series of tests, all of which

Scully ordered. She wanted to make sure he wasn't suffering from

Post-Traumatic Stress or delayed head trauma from the concussion he

had suffered.

Other than mild dehydration and a couple of bruises, he came out

unscathed. He would still have to be monitored for side effects and

one night in the hospital was all the good doctor ordered.

After Scully called Skinner and told him about Mulder's call and

going and picking him up. Then she went into Mulder's room and sat

down.

"Hey, Scully, how about that Packer's came?"

"Mulder..."

"Scully, I'm fine," he tried a grin but it hurt.

"I hope that's true," she said.

Mulder touched her cheek to show her he meant it.

She opened her mouth but he cut in, "listen, Scully," he tried to

sit up, "you want to know."

"Yeah, you put me through hell, Mulder."

"I'm sorry, Scully," he said softly, looking away to stare at the

ceiling.

"It's not your fault-" she began.

He turned quickly towards her, his eyes glowing a deep blue, "it is

my fault what I did to you."

"No, Mulder-"

"Yes. Yes, it is, Scully," he interrupted her again, "I just had to

know-I thought I had that chance..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean? A chance for what?" she asked, holding his hand,

encouraging him to go on.

he stared at the ceiling again and Scully followed his gaze , than

trailed back to stare at him.

"A chance for the Truth," he answered finally, turning to look at

her, "I thought I would be getting answers, but instead I got more

lies; I'm more confused now than before."

"Mulder, what are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him in a

way he had never seen before. It was a mixture of doubt, surprise,

concern, and something else...maybe a will to understand?

He took a deep breath, "you mean everything to me, Scully, but I

couldn't tell you about this-"

"About what?" it was her turn to interrupt.

"Scully, while I was in the hospital the last time, I was approached

by a man," he stopped, "a man I've seen before-saw before when I was

little. He told me he had the answers I'd been seeking, and that for

a price-he would tell me them.

"But it had to be set up. No one could know what was really going

on. I needed an excuse to explain my absence."

"You set the whole thing up?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Scully. I wanted to tell you, I would have, but I didn't

know what I was getting myself into, didn't want to put you in

danger."

"Mulder, I've just spent eleven days looking for you. I had

absolutely no idea what the hell happened-"

"I know, Scully. I know what that's like, but the thought of

finally." He paused. "If I told you and you were in any danger-"

"It doesn't matter what we do, or what we say-we're always in

danger-"

At that moment, someone knocked on the door and Skinner entered the

room.

Scully moved back as Skinner came in.

"Agent Mulder, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Like a new man," he replied.

"I'm not gong to make you tell us what happened to you right now,

but after you get out of here, you're gonna have to tell it to the

FBI case closing," Skinner announced.

Scully looked at Mulder. Mulder nodded.

"OK. It's good to see you back, Agent Mulder." Skinner said, heading

towards the door.

End Chapter 3. New Hope


	4. Chapter 4

Never Enough Time

Chapter 4. The Rest of the Story

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breath is your life.

Cause sooner or later it's over

And I don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies.

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand.

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

After Skinner left, she turned back to Mulder. She wasn't going to

be as nice, she was waiting for him to tell her now.

He obviously knew just by looking at her that she meant just that.

When he began, she sat back down, "The man-he remains

nameless-approached me and gave me the proposition to think about.

The offer seemed to good to let go," he stopped for a brief moment

to catch his breath. He saw the expression on her face. "I was just

as skeptical as you are, Scully. Every time we think we know the

Truth they turn out to be lies. And of course, this was too, but

what if it hadn't? I guess I just had to find out the hard way."

Scully spoke up then, her voice calm, "six years we've been together

and you couldn't tell me, even just enough instead of letting me

worry about you for almost two weeks."

He nodded, "I know, I should have-"

Scully crossed her arms, not finished with him yet. She was done

with the reason he went. Now she wanted to know why he was gone

eleven days, what he did, and why he looked like he'd just been to

Hell, literally.

She told him so.

He motioned towards the closet. "It's in my pocket, can you get it?"

She got up and walked over, reaching into the coat pockets for

whatever it was.

A small tape.

She flipped it over between her fingers, then walked back over and

handed it to Mulder.

But he didn't take it, "no, I want you to keep it. I don't want it

here."

"What's on it?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping that there is evidence on it."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"Take it with you. When I get out of here, I want to know what's on

that tape," he stated.

Scully listened, nodding.

"Scully," he said, taking her hand. "I know you are angry with me

for what I did, but you've got to know that I am sorry, and I only

did it without telling you because I would never want to endanger

you." He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"It's okay, Mulder-"she began, but he interrupted.

"No, it's not okay, Scully. I know it's not and you know it's not.

You don't have to say anything. I know you're angry with me all the

times I've done this to you."

Scully just shook her head.

"I know you are, Scully. You can deny it to me, but don't deny it to

yourself."

"Mulder, it doesn't matter. I don't care. That's what you do, what

we do. You run off in pursuit of the Truth and I wait for you to

come back."

Mulder watched her, sensing that more meaning lay behind what she

was saying.

"You think I don't' want you there with me. You think that's why I

leave you behind."

Scully kept shaking her head, refusing the words she was hearing.

"Believe me, Scully, there's nothing I would like more than you to

be there where ever I go, but you know how dangerous it is. And it's

hurts me to say this, but I would rather hurt your feelings and have

you safe than for you to come with me and get hurt."

The nurse came in then, to check Mulder's eyes for any signs of

concussion and change his IV so he wouldn't become any more

dehydrated. The nurse replied to Scully, "Ma'am, you've been here

for a while. He should get some much needed rest after his ordeal. I

suggest you come back tomorrow when he leaves."

Scully wanted to disagree, tell the nurse to get out of there, but

she was right. As much as she didn't want to hear what he was

saying, she knew she had to let him let her hear it.

She squeezed his hand and stood up, "I'll pick you up tomorrow," she

said and left, the nurse following her out.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

She went home, grabbed a shower, got dressed and went back to work.

She was going to check out this tape.

When she got down to the office, she found Skinner looking through a

file.

"You know you're going some where when your Assistant Director comes

down to the basement," Scully replied.

Skinner turned, closing the folder and holding it down at his side.

"How is Agent Mulder?"

She bit her lip. "They are releasing him this afternoon."

"That's great," he said, then fidgeted, "I came across a case file

given to Agent Mulder by another bureau division. I, uh, just came

down to give it to you. When Agent Mulder is ready, he can see if he

wants to take it."

She nodded, "I will do that, sir."

"Agent Scully?" he turned on his way out, "I know Agent Mulder is

gonna come right back to work, but try not to let him over do it."

"That was my intent-"

"Ok." He siad and left.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Scully took the tape out of her pocket and studied it. Then she

reached in a drawer and brought out the tape recorder. She put the

tape in and locked it in place. Then she sat there quietly,

deciding whether to push play.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what was on this tape.

That there might be everything they've wanted to know-she wasn't

sure if she could listen to that alone. Or there may be nothing at

all on it, which was most likely how it would be.

She put her finger on the play button, then stopped.

And waited.

And pushed play.

End Chapter 4. The Rest of the Story


	5. Chapter 5

Never Enough Time

Chapter 5. The Tape

At first there was only static, but then she heard low sounds like

machinery. A low humming, then the sound of voices. At first they

were too low to make out, then they became high pitched and the tape

inside started to screech and she had to stop the tape or risk

loosing the whole thing.

She would wait until later, when Mulder was better, and then they

would take it to the electronics and dub it.

She took the tape out, examined it to make sure it was ok, then put

it back in and pressed REWIND.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

Mulder had only begun to fall asleep. Then he woke up nearly seven

hours later.

He took the IV from his arm and slowly climbed out of bed. He

wondered over to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh...I look like shit," he mumbled, turning on the water and

splashing his face. He looked at himself again, watering dripping

off his chin. "I look worse." Then he dipped his whole head in and

got it wet. He reached over for a towel on the rack and got the most

of the water out. Then he went back to the room, taking off his

shirt as he went. He turned around in a circle. He had no clothes to

change into.

There was a knock on the door and he spun around. Scully was

standing in the door. She walked in and sat a bag on his bed, "I

brought you some clothes. You can leave whenever."

He nodded, picked up the bag and headed back towards the bathroom,

"thanks for the clothes, Scully."

When he came back out, freshly dressed, she was sitting on the bed.

He walked over to her and stood before her. She leaned in against

his chest and squeezed him back for a moment before releasing.

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked.

"Why do I put up with you," she repeated but didn't answer. "Ready

to go now?"

"Mmmhmmm."

So, he signed out, and when they were in the car, she asked. "So

where are we going?"

"I want to hear what's on that tape," he said without hesitation.

"I knew you were going to say that," she said and turned onto the

road.

They drove in silence until Scully spoke up. "I listened to some of

the tape, Mulder."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, not unlike what Scully did,

but he didn't get quite the same effect.

"There-there was something on it."

"What?"

She looked at him first before turning back to the road. She stopped

at a traffic light. "Nothing intelligible. Just sounds as far as I

listened."

"Scully, do you know what this could mean-"

"Mulder," she said with sympathy, "please don't get your hopes up.

You know it could very well turn out to be nothing-"

"I feel this one though, Scully."

She didn't say anything. She just drove on.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

They painted up your secrets

With the lies they told to you

And the least they ever gave you

Was the most you ever new

And I wonder where these dreams go

When the world gets in your way

What's the point in all this screaming

No one's listening anyway

Your voice is small and fading

And you hide in her unknown

And your mother loves your father

Because she's got nowhere to go

And she wonders where these dreams go

Cause the world got in her way

What's the point in ever trying

Nothings changing anyway

They press their lips against you

And you love the lies they say

And I tried so hard to reach you

But you're falling anyway

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*

They hurried down to listen to the tape. Mulder put the tape in the

machine. He was ready. Yes, he took a deep breath. Whatever Scully

had heard on that tape would surely prove...

Static hissed from the speakers. He typed on the keyboard and a

screen came up. He raised the volume on the track and reduced any

static. Then he replayed the tape.

They both sat there, not knowing what this could possibly change.

It was better, but not good enough if they were going to find the

Truth.

Even if this wasn't the Truth they sought, what was on the tape had

to be something...

Why would that man, another man with no identity, go through all

the trouble getting him to meet, if he were going to lie to him?

Mulder thought. For the same reasons we've been here before...

He reduced the static again and cleared up the tape until he was

sure that this time, something would have to be understood.

X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x**x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x *X*x*X*x*X*x*

With the blank tape in and recording, he pressed play.

They both looked at eachother, then turned back to the recording as

voices a rose.

Humming sounds erupted on tape and the sound of wind swishing, like

from a helicopter or unidentifiable aircraft.

Then a conversation struck up. One in which the voice was instantly

recognized by Mulder.

He said, "that's my father."

End Chapter 5. The Tape


	6. Chapter 6

Never Enough Time Chapter 6. Maybe Evidence As Mulder said those words, Scully looked at him wide-eyed. "Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure." He said, his eyes had a far away look in them, but they came back into focus even as Scully looked into them. He turned to her, his face grave, "Scully, do you know what this means? My father was involved-that means that those men know where my sister is."  
"Mulder-" she cried, her eyes narrowing, "what are you doing?" she watched as he stopped the tape, took the new recorded one and pushed back his chair so he could stand up.  
"Mulder, where are you going?"  
"To my mothers," he said, stalking out of the room.  
She jumped up and raced after him. In the hall she caught up with him and grabbed his arm. "I'm coming with you."  
"No." he said adamantly.  
She stopped in her tracks, dropping his arm, "you're ditching me." It was not a question but a bold statement, cold as ice.  
That stopped him. He spun around to face her, shocked by her comment. He felt as if she had just shot him.  
It's true. he thought. I am ditching her again. Even after what I said earlier... "Scully, no-" he tried to explain.  
Scully held her ground, "you're not leaving me behind this time, Mulder."  
He wasn't about to argue a case with her, not now. "Scully, this is neither the time nor the place-"  
"You're right."  
"I have to do this myself. I have to see my mom myself. This is my quest. It always has been. You've never wanted to be part of this-not from the beginning." His voice rose and he jabbed a finger at her even as he said it.  
"You're wrong, Mulder! This is just as much a part of me now, as it is you." She was close to tears now.  
Mulder stood there, not knowing what to do or say to this announcement.  
They both stared at each other, neither gaze wavering. It was as if her eyes were boring straight through his.  
Then he turned, started to walk away towards the elevator, "you can come." He finally said, waiting for her steps to resume. "I'm not going to come if you don't want me too." She said defiantly.  
He stopped. Closed his eyes. And then he heard her footsteps and turned.  
"Good luck, Mulder." She whispered, and walked the other way down the hall.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
He ran after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. He held her arms tightly, holding back the urge to just shake her. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she wouldn't look him in the eyes. She bit the bottom of her lip and stared at his grey tee shirt. He wasn't going to talk to her forehead. He pressed his palms (lamp) against the sides of her face, forcing her to look at him, "I do want you to come with me. I'm sorry, Scully. I just don't want you to get hurt." He told her, then brung her into his arms. She let him, but she didn't respond. She held onto him, but not tightly. He was embracing her, not the other way around.  
Then he pulled back and held her at arms length. "Will you come with me, Scully? Will you help me?"  
She didn't answer right away. She gave him a solitary nod. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "ok."  
Then they walked back down the hall in silence. Mulder drove and Scully sat next to him; an awkward silence filling the gap between headquarters and the airport. They took the first available flight to Martha's Vineyard.  
By then, it was late and Scully argued with him to wait until morning before he questioned his mother.  
He argued against it at first, but if he didn't watch what he said, she might just walk out on him. She was in a foul mood. Some thing surely pissed her off. Maybe the fact that I disappeared and didn't tell her, even all we've been through. What an ass I am the way I've treated her. Whey does she stay? he thought as they got their room keys and he unlocked his door.  
He looked over at Scully before she went in the door. "Good night, Scully."  
She looked at him and replied, "you too." That was it. Then she was inside and the door shut behind her. X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
She sat the keys down on the table, then sat down on the bed. She stripped off her shoes, then took off her jacket, blouse, and pants. Wearing only a spaghetti strap tee and her panties, she crawled into bed and turned off the light. She was exhausted, but it took hours for her to fall asleep. X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, thinking. He pulled off his shirt and sat against the back of the bed, flipping through the channels, but not really watching it. His own thoughts occupied his vision. They were the same thoughts that circled his brain like carousal.  
He would have to show her that he truly wanted her there, but he wanted to keep her safe because as long as he fought, she would be in danger at every corner. Sooner or later, he may not be able to reach her. She may be taken to a place much further than she's ever been. Places where neither of them could ever come back.  
Maybe another reason he didn't want her so close was because if he let her in, he would never be able to let her out, and loosing her would be like loosing himself, only multiplied by x. It was a fit-full sleep. He had nightmares, real nightmares of when he was gone, and Scully's disappearances, his sister's disappearance and many more.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
She was wrought with bad dreams. She dreamt that Mulder had been found dead in a ditch on the highway. She dreamt that she found him, bleeding and torn, dying in her arms. Then there was a loud crash and a scream.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
Mulder woke up with a startle when he heard a loud scream. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his gun and bolted to the door. Beyond the motel parking lot, all was dark, but he traced the scream to be a few hundred yards to the right.  
He glanced to the right; all was quiet in Scully's room. He ran back in and went into her room through the connecting door.  
She was sleeping soundly. He walked over to her side and woke her, "Hey, Scully. Scully?"  
"Hmm?" she stirred.  
"Scully, get up-"  
She heard the screams too now and sat up, "what's that?"  
"Let's go see." He said and went out through her door.  
Scully got dressed and quickly followed him towards the end of the parking lot.  
Down the road, several lights flashed and the sirens grew louder as they neared. A fire truck pulled to the scene of the accident.  
Mulder and Scully ran over as more cars pulled up, "what happened?" Mulder asked.  
The fireman looked at the shirtless man, "a car ran off the road," he said, going past.  
The two agents and the other few motel guests were forced back. With their badges left in the rooms, they couldn't get passed.  
Scully tried to tell them she was a doctor but Mulder touched her arm and whispered, "I think they have things under control. I need to talk to you."  
She looked at him, words forming on her lips.  
The cold wind sent shivers down his spine as he led her into his room so he could put his shirt on.  
Now that he finally had a good look at her in the light, she looked bewildered.  
"Is something wrong, Scully?"  
She looked at him, "what do you mean?"  
"You look like you've just witnessed the most horrific event."  
"I'm just tired, Mulder. I'm going back to bed."  
"Wait, Scully?" he reached for her arm as she tried to brush past him.  
"What, Mulder?"  
"Come. Sit down a minute," he led her to the bed. "You're not going to be mad at me forever, are you, Scully? I don't want you to be mad at me."  
She shook her head slowly, "I'm not mad at you, Mulder." She looked him in the eyes.  
She wanted him to believe her. She wasn't mad at him. How could she be?  
He must have trusted her, because he backed down, whispering, "ok. Good night, Scully." She patted his shoulder and went back into her own room.  
He sat down on the bed, thinking some more, before turning out the light.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
In the morning, he found her dressed and ready to go. They took their bags and put them back in the trunk. Martha's Vineyard was still about two and half-hours way yet. The ride there was going to be bleak, they both knew it.  
Mulder reached over as he drove and turned on the radio. Music could fill the silence, making the air more bearable. He turned up the song:  
He stands in your eyes that color them wonderful Stop me and steal my breath Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky Never revealing their depth Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of life I'll be captivated I'll hang rom your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache that hand from above. I'll be your crying shoulder I'll be love suicide I'll be better when I'm older I'll be the greatest fan of your life Rain falls angry on the tin room As we lie awake in my bed You're my survival, you're my living proof My love is alive not dead Tell me that we belong together Dress it up with the trappings of love I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said He parked the car, got out and headed up the walkway with Scully trying to catch up.  
He knocked against the door three times hard and a couple minutes later a white-haired Mrs. Mulder opened the door and her eyes went wide at the unexpected visit from her son. And his partner.  
"Fox..." she siad, darting between her son and this woman, trying to read why they were here.  
"Mom, I need-I need to talk to ou about something," he said shifting to his other foot. "Fox...this isn't really a good time-I'm late for an appointment."  
"This will only take a minute," Mulder said, pushing past her into the foyer.  
"Fox..." she said again, following him as he headed for the kitchen.  
Scully closed the door and followed the woman into the kitchen. Mulder sat down at the head of the table, Scully walked around and stood by his chair.  
Mulder waited for his mom to sit down, "what's this about, Fox?" she asked, looking at him. When he didn't give her any answers, she looked at Scully for some.  
Mulde r put a small tape recorder on the table and asked, "who is this?" before pushing play.  
She listened and when she heard the voice, she gasped and looked at her son.  
Before she could speak though, Mulder asked, "what was dad doing here?"  
"I don't understand, Fox." She started, but he interrupted her before she could continue. "What was dad doing? He was doing something and I know you know what was going on..." "Fox, I don't-"  
"This has something to do with why they took Samantha. Dad was there for some reason, possilby to find Samantha, I'm not sure yet. I think you know."  
"Fox, I don't know anything." his mother pleaded.  
"You know. He told you-" his voice was almost yelling.  
"Mulder," Scully hushed, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
"Your father rarely told me anything he did-"  
"I'm not talking about dad. I'm talking about him, Cigarette Man."  
Mrs. Mulder bolted up and left the kitchen. Mulder followed her back through the hall and into the foyer. "I'm not going to listen to this, Fox. I want you to go." She said, opening the front door and ordering them out.  
"Mulder, let's go." Scully spoke, resting her hand on his wrist.  
Mrs. Mulder stared at the two.  
Mulder adverted his eyes and silently went out the door. Mrs. Mulder shut the door with out a second glance.  
"Mulder, she's not going to tell you anything-Mulder, are you hearing me? We'll find another way."  
They got in the car, "where are we going now?" She asked.  
"The only other place I can think of," he replied. End Chapter 6. Maybe Evidence 


	7. Chapter 7

Never Enough Time Chapter 7. Folding Route 1121, Virginia 9:56pm "This is dangerous, Mulder. No one knows where we are. We-" she trailed off. Mulder stared at her, "when has that ever stopped us before? I need to know, Scully. We are so close." She turned from him and sighed.  
"We're not going to be that easy to be rid of." Mulder tried to grin in spite of their destination.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
He turned down a gravel layered private drive, stopping at a locked, high security fence. "This is the way in."  
He backed the car around and backed up into the thick growth of trees and parked, hidden.  
They got out of the car and walked back to the gate. Mulder helped her climb up and then went u and over himself, and helped her on the other side.  
"What is this?" Scully whispered.  
"I'm not sure. When I was here, I didn't have a chance to look around," he told her as he led her around the perimeter of another fence.  
"This is where you were the whole time?" she asked.  
They went over the next fence and he replied, "no, they took me somewhere else afterwards. I think this is just a small part of what they are doing."  
"A small part, huh?" she whispered as she looked at the fenced in land and a low building that probably led underground, was longer than she could even see in the dark. "How do we get in?"  
"I don't know, but we'll find a way."  
It didn't take long for them to find a way in. They reasoned, or Scully reasoned that they would too easily be caught, but Mulder was adamant about it and argued with her that they wouldn't get another chance-and they had to do it now or not at all.  
A large tractor truck was making rounds around the building and headed for a large garage-type door. What they were going to do was: as it neared them, they would sneak behind it and climb in back.  
Mulder took hold of her wrist and counted to three. Then together, they jogged along the side of the building and then to the truck. They climbed on, apparently unnoticed. The truck continued into the lighted opening without slowing down. Scully and Mulder peered out the back at the huge expanse of the room.  
It seemed as though this above ground part was used as parking for these trucks, whatever their purpose was.  
The truck backed into a space and the engine died.  
Quickly, Mulder motioned for her to get out. The dropped down to a crouch and peered around the sides of the vehicle. There were a few people standing with their backs to them about a hundred feet away. The man driving the truck jumped down and walked over to them, carrying a black briefcase.  
Scully followed her partner down the back of the trucks till they reached the corner wall.  
Along the leading wall was a door. they made their way to it and stopped again. Mulder reached up for the handle and slowly began to push it in, "go, Scully." he followed behind her and let the door close slowly and silently.. The room they were in now was completely dark.  
Mulder took out his flashlight and directed it away from the door. "Look at this, Scully." he said.  
The flashlight illuminated row after row of cabinets. Mulder walked over and searched for M.  
Scully stood by and watched silently. She held the flashlight on the files so Mulder would have two hands.  
"Bingo." He whispered and pulled out what he was looking for. It was really no revelation, it just showed that folder was here, that They were involved. Countless other places had the files, he'd just never gotten far enough to find out why.  
Suddenly, the door burst open, letting in a flood of light. A tall figure saluted against the dark, stood there in the doorway.  
Scully and Mulder turned around. The figure, now accompanied by three more, entered the room. The light was turned on. The men stood tall, clothed in black from head to toe, equipped with bulletproof vests and big guns.  
Big guns pointed at them.  
Scully looked at Mulder. Then returned to the armed men.  
The second one to enter, walked forward and took the folder and flashlights out of their grasp. Then he ordered them to release their weapons and set them on the floor. He bent down and retrieved them.  
Then they all came forward, handcuffed them, and marched them out of the room.  
Mulder glanced at Scully, then returned his attention ahead of him.  
They loaded them into the back of one of the vehicles.  
"You are under arrest for trespassing onto government property. You will be sent before a judge and given a sentence. You will be fined and committed to lock up for no less than three years.  
"Because you are federal agents yourselves, you are lucky not to receive a worse sentence. Till time of the hearing you will remain in a state prison unless granted bail and then to the judge.  
"You could have avoided this by staying away, Agents. Did you possibly think you could find the answers without being caught?"  
End Chapter 7. Search 


	8. Chapter 8

Never Enough Time Chapter 8. Sentence Scully and Mulder were led into the interrogation room two days later. They stared silently at the nearly bald man and sat down when he told them to.  
"Scully, Mulder. What were you thinking when you decided to do this?" Assistant Director Skinner asked staring at the two.  
Neither of them answered. He looked at her, "Scully."  
She knew what he wanted. Why did she let Mulder go do this? Why did she herself do such a stupid thing as this and think they could get away with it?  
She couldn't give him the answers. But she knew deep inside why she did it. Because no matter what he believed and what she didn't, and because she wanted him to know that she wasn't here because she had to be but because no matter what she believed, she supported what he believed. Because no matter where he went, she wanted to follow. Because he wasn't the only one anymore who wanted answers, the Truth. Because when she was with him, she didn't feel alone.  
"I don't know what I can do, Agents. I don't know if there is anything I can do. I may not be able to help you out of this." Skinner told them.  
Both agents nodded. They understood.  
They were lucky this was only the price they paid for the Truth. It could have been worse. But how many more times could they be this lucky?  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
They were sent before a judge, played their defense, argued the case, then were sent back to their cells till the judge had a sentence. Skinner spoke to them afterwards. "this doesn't look good, Scully, Mulder. Never thought I'd see you two in such a situation."  
They both looked down. Skinner continued through, "But. The things you do, have done, are involved in, you have never given up. You know that you will no longer have a career in the FBI or any government agency. I am not disappointed in you. I only feel remorse that this has happened."  
They both looked into their boss's eyes. "Thank you, Sir." They both replied.  
"Good luck to both of you," he replied and shook their hands.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
They were taken back to the judge. The judge did not appear right away. They both looked at each other, not knowing what could possibly change their lives.  
Then the honorable judge appeared. Every one in the courtroom stood.  
The judge spoke, "you may be seated."  
A brief moment of silence and then he spoke:  
Scully could hear Mulder's whisper, "I'm sorry I ever got you into this."  
"I came here today to give you, Agent Mulder, and you, Agent Scully, a sentence in lock up for three years. Only the minimal because you are not ordinary citizen's of the United States. In one way you are lucky you are employed by the government or your sentence would be worse.  
"And although, against my better judgement, coming from me-a judge, I have another sentence for you all together. "I do not sentence you to three years confinement. You will return to your job as if nothing happened. Pay fines in sums of 360,000 dollars. But hear this out, Agent. This ever happens again, I will personally sentence you to life-  
"Case closed. Everybody go home," the judge stood up and left.  
Scully and Mulder just sat there in shock. Then stood up when Skinner walked forward. He shook his head, "you two are damn lucky. I don't know who was talking to the judge but the must really like you two. I'll expect you at work bright and early tomorrow." He walked away.  
Scully just looked at Mulder, then embraced him, "you don't have to be sorry, Mulder. I have my own free will, I choose my own path. You didn't make me come with you. I came because I wanted too."  
Two security officers led them out of the room and down the hall.  
On Monday, they arrived at work bright and early just like Skinner said.  
X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X*x*X* x*X*x*X*x*X*x*  
A man, sitting in a dark car, smoked a cigarette and watched two agents head into the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington, D.C.  
He had his reasons.  
The End.  
Finished at last...not that it's a bad thing. K. I know what you are all thinking. Why did I have them so close to the truth then end that part in the story? Well, you must have thought I ended the story rather quickly and sloppy all of a sudden...I did my best, but do you know how hard it is to do that kind of story, have them search for clues to Mulder's sister and that whole mythology part? Maybe with a lot...a lot of thinking I might have come up with a plan, idea, but as it is...I didn't have the time or thinking skills to do that. You try it...you'll find it hard to do...but think of it this way: Mulder and Scully were stopped short of finding the Truth. Is that any different than normal? Isn't that how it always is? So, really, I am just holding onto the continuity of the show! Please, send feedback...this is the longest fan fic I have written and would really like to know what you thought. Wouldn't you want feedback for yours too? It's important to a writer. 


End file.
